The Genome Offsprings
by C-chan7
Summary: It seemed to have turned into a romance. ^^ The Genomes (including Kuja) have moved on had kids, but a new evil is brewing! PLease RR!
1. Epilouge

The Genome Offspring, Jade.  
  
Zidane and Dagger had now settled in a new home the mountainside outside of Dali. Zidane now owned a magic/weapon shop. And Dagger became a housewife. The shop was to be their source of income for their now growing family; they were planning on having a baby girl. They would name her, Jade. Kuja and Mikoto would now become an Aunt and Uncle (I know Kuja dies in the game, but I think he should be alive in this one!). Baku would become a grandfather; everyone had seemed to move on with their lives. Kuja had actually married! He married Ruby and had 2 twins, Jenna and Justin. Mikoto had married Blank and were also expecting a baby boy, Matai. Mikoto and Ruby had moved from young wild girls, too levelheaded housewives. Kuja was still very practical, and Blank was still a little childish. Kuja had started his own Magic school and Blank started his own acting college. The kingdom had missed their queen, and was still looking for heirs. Everyone had moved on.  
  
Until one day, Zidane had opened the shop for the day, when Vivi walked in. Zidane looked up and smiled.  
  
"Well, well. Will it be the usual Mr. Orintier?" Vivi (Zidane guessed) smiled.  
  
"No, I just escorted Kuja over." Zidane put his tools down.  
  
"It's been a long time, I can still remember when you were all prepared to kill him…" just then Kuja walked in wearing black slacks and a white shirt. "Oh please! Do not remind of such dreadful days." Still poetic as ever. "How far along is Dagger?" Zidane smiled.  
  
"8 Months! I still cannot believe that I'll be a father soon…" just the Jenna and Justin came running in bickering.  
  
"Nuhuh!! I'm gonna be a better cousin to Jade and Matai, then you!" Jenna said flipping her pigtails through the breeze. Justin smirked.  
  
"Yeah right, that's probably why they ain't born yet!! They don't wanna see you!!" Kuja put his hands on both of the quarreling 5 year olds' shoulders, first he looked at Jenna. " You and Justin will both be fine cousins." Then he looked at Justin. " First of all the baby isn't due to be born yet, and what have I told you about using the word "ain't"?" Justin looked down. "Sorry…" Zidane walked over.  
  
"Hey! Don't worry kid! You and I were both that naïve at this age!" Kuja looked up. "You're helpful. Oh yes. Mikoto has had Matai!" I came to invite you over!" Zidane smiled.  
  
" Alright. I'll bet sis went through plenty of pain! Just like mother did…" they both looked to the sky, remembering the memories that there mother left them.  
  
Authors Notes: Please review what you think so far!!!!!! Matai, Jenna, Justin, and Jade all belong to me!!! 


	2. Meeting Matai!

The Genome Offspring  
  
Zidane and Vivi were finally left alone to talk as Kuja and the twins left. Vivi crossed over to the staff section of the small shop, he then picked up a reddish-brown staff that was crafted with angels and bells. Vivi turned around.  
  
"What kind of staff is this, Zidane?" Zidane pointed to the label above it.  
  
"That's the Angel's Staff. It is said to be enchanted with white magic as well as black magic. I haven't used it before, I don't use magic. I accidentally made this buy forging too much magic. Dagger says it's one of my better inventions, are you interested in trying it? I think the fire level goes even further…" Vivi (supposedly) looked interested. "I'll try it." He held the staff above his head. He closed his big yellow eyes, and began murmuring words.  
  
"Ish acoto kuzi, mywana zuzuka, itsuka FIRAGAMANA!" With the last word an enormous bonfire was set outside the shop, Dagger soon ran to the fire with a bucket trying desperately to put out the fire. When that failed she called Zidane.  
  
"Oh My Gods!! Zidane!!! Fire!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while holding her pregnant stomach up. Zidane ran out of the shop as Vivi used his water spell to put out the fire. Zidane took hold of Dagger to lead her by the house while the bonfire was put out. Vivi walked over from the ashes that used to be the green yard. Dagger sighed.  
  
"And all that care and work I did in the yard." Zidane grabbed her hand. "Hey! Mikoto had Matai! Lets go and see my new nephew!" Vivi grabbed Zidane by the collar. "Wait up. How much for the staff!?" Zidane looked at him confused, then stood up straight. Well I haven't actually priced that staff yet, since I have been trying to make another one. Well since you are my trusted man, I'll sell it for……………70,000 gil, no less. Vivi does an anime fall "No way!! C'mon!! Are you trying to sell me out or something!? Nothing costs that much Zidane! It's the truth!!" Zidane furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine, I'll lower it. 45,000.  
  
Kay…" Vivi eyes finally grew to normal size. "Good."  
  
Zidane now smiled "Lets head over to Lindblum! Mikoto's waiting!" And with that they headed towards the north and south gate near Treno. As they rode the chocobo, they noticed that the mist was getting thinner. They got to south gate and headed for the cab for Lindblum territory. When they showed the gate pass, they quickly found their seats in the cable car. They soon began moving and after an hour or so, they could finally see the Lindblum Grand Castle. When they made it to the next gate, Zidane threw out some Gyshal Greens; Choco was to be heard in the thick mist. Zidane hopped on and Dagger sat behind him. Vivi used his new staff to create a float spell and floated behind them as close as possible, as to not lose them through the mist. They soon reached Dragon's Gate, and shoved the gate doors open. As soon as they walked in Blank was standing there smiling.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the brother of my lovely wife. How long has it been? 5 or 6 years? Maybe even 7."  
  
"Its great to see you Blank! Where's Mikoto?" Blank pointed towards the next cable car. " We have to get on that cable car and head to town, she can barely move, I never thought a woman can scream so loud." Zidane laughed. Then added.  
  
"Well, I'll take your advice when it comes time for Dagger's turn." Dagger looked uneasy. They sat down once again on the cushioned car seat. When they reached they quickly got on and headed for the middle section. When they got there Blank and Vivi made a quick dash for the NEXT cable car. When they got there they headed for the NEW Industrial District. They found that it was more cleaner and had different houses. One in particular had flowers around it. That was where Blank lived with Zidane's painful sister. When they walked in, the house was very humid. They could here a small whine from upstairs.  
  
"Bl…Bla…Blank!" Mikoto sounded exhausted. Zidane hurried up the stairs. Followed by the tired Dagger, small Vivi, and straightened out Blank. When he turned into the room next to the stairs, he caught a glimpse of Mikoto, curled up in a ball, barely moving. Zidane moved around the bed. Mikoto looked up.  
  
"I have never…been so…exha…exhausted, in…my entire…life, please understand that we…never did anything like this on…Terra." Mikoto forced herself over on her back, as Blank came in the room with something in a blanket. It was Matai. Mikoto smiled and reached out for him. Blank sat down next to Mikoto, and handed her the baby. Mikoto looked at Dagger. "I hope you don't go through as much hell as I went through." Dagger smiled.  
  
"I can only hope that our baby will be healthy and beautiful." Zidane wrapped his arm around her waist. "Of course she will! I've got the most beautiful wife in the world, and I'm as healthy as a chocobo! We will have a beautiful little girl!" 


	3. Hello Jade!

The Genome Offspring  
  
As Zidane and Dagger got on the Cab back to Alexandria Territory, Dagger began to wonder.  
  
"What if this happens at night, how will we get to Dali in time to deliver the baby?"  
  
Zidane took hold of Daggers hand.  
  
"Hey baby! Don't be worrying so much! When we have this daughter you will make her smart and I will make her strong! Oh ya, and you will also make her beautiful!" Dagger smiled. "I knew you were the one…" she hugged him. He drew her closer to him as the air cab stopped at North Gate. When they stepped off the cab, a moogle came flying to Zidane with a letter in its hand. "Boy, Mognet Central has been faster, kupo!" and the moogle handed the letter to Zidane. Zidane opened it fast. And smiled.  
  
" Well, looks like we'll be heading to a baby shower in 2 days! Are you game Dagger?!" Dagger smiled. "I'm not so sure I can really make it, but I will go." Zidane put his hand on her stomach. "Well, you know I'm not forcing you…" Dagger placed her hand on his.  
  
"It's alright Zidane. I want to go!" and she smiled. With that they walk down the path that lead to the gate to Dali. The moogle waved and flew by.  
  
~~~~2 days later~~~~  
  
Zidane walked into the home of Mikoto and Blank, with Dagger trailing behind him. Dagger was in a pinkish summer dress, and seemed very tired. Her stomach ached slightly. Zidane pointed her to Steiner and Beatrix. When she walked over to them Steiner and Beatrix both saluted. "Dagger Tribal, my we're getting big!" Steiner smiled, Beatrix added. "How far are we coming along?" Dagger sighed "Only days…" just then Ruby and Mikoto walked over, looking very mature as they had all become. Ruby smiled and slapped Dagger on the back. "Well, if it ain't Zidane's little ol' wife, Dagger. My we've gone from royalty to pure common folk, now!" Dagger winced. "Still the same Ruby, since we met on the theatre ship, very glad to meet you." Ruby looked confused, then smiled. "We also still have that royal tone in our voice!" Mikoto joined in.  
  
"When in comes time for that baby to come out, it won't exactly be pain but blessing, as our mother always said!" Dagger opened her mouth to speak but just waved them both away and sat down, her stomach now ached terribly. Dagger was heaving and breathing harder then ever. She felt pain here and there, from her head, stomach, legs, and then finally her chest. Now the pain was unbearable, and she could feel the tears streaming out of her eyes. Ruby and Mikoto were now in front of her concerned. That's when her water broke.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dagger wailed out loud, the whole party was now looking towards their way. Zidane, Kuja and Blank were pushing through the crowd. Zidane was kneeling down beside Dagger when she fell out of the chair and collapsed to the floor. Zidane looked terrified.  
  
"Someone get a doctor!!! Dagger, what's the matter, honey!?" Dagger looked up with tears. "It's…………………ti………time, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She wailed again, and fainted. When she woke up (which was 2 minutes later) the pain was so terrible more tears came, a doctor was in front of her. With Mikoto, Kuja, Zidane, Blank, Steiner and Beatrix. The doctor said.  
  
"Now Mrs. Tribal, I need you to push! Push! PUSH!!!" Dagger was pushing so hard more tears were making their way; she reached for Zidane's collar, and yanked. "GET THAT DAMN BABY OUT OF HERE!! I'M GONNA EXPLODE ANY MINUTE NOW!!!!!" Kuja sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "That's the drugs talking Zidane…" he said as Zidane was now gasping for air from Daggers grip. The doctor smiled. "It's here…" The doctor pulled out a blue-eyed baby with a tail that was already a foot in a half long. Dagger collapsed on the pillow, Zidane could finally breathe. Dagger then reached for her baby girl. Zidane smiled. Dagger gasped.  
  
" She looks like her father…what do we call her?" Zidane laid a hand on the babies face. "Jade. Our Grandmother's name…" 


	4. 7 years later

The Genome Offspring's!  
  
The seven years have passed through the lives of the individuals. Jade and Matai were now seven, Justin and Jenna were now twelve, and extremely good magic users (like their father). Jade was as happy-go-lucky as her father was when he was just very small, and Matai was as sophisticated as his mother usually is (when I say "sophisticated" I don't mean like never wants to do anything, I mean he is a bit more level headed than his cousins). Zidane and Dagger, had become your typical parents, one is cooler than the other. Kuja and Ruby were extremely worried with the bills that they slaved over while the kids argued, both of the kids got real scared when Ruby got mad! Kuja had opened his own small magic school for kids; all his students commented how very strict about their assignments and class work he was (that's Kuja for ya!).  
  
Now, on with the story! It was the middle morning, when the sun shown in the house beaming with beautiful light, It was in her room that Jade hopped out of bed, and ran straight for her parents.  
  
"Come on Mama! It's Christmas!!!!" When Dagger stirred then fell back to sleep again, Jade looked back over at Zidane who had the covers over his face. "Papa! Come on its Christmas! Don't ya wanna see da presents!!" Jade's face scrunched up when Zidane and Dagger turned over and mumbled. She did the things that always worked with her parents. She walked to the phone and pretended to talk to someone. "What's that sir? Oh hi Steiner, What? Oh my mama has to become a Queen again? And my Papa's gonna be arrested? Please no Steiner! I love parents!! Wahhhhhh!!!" she cried a fake cry. Her parents dragged themselves out of bed. Both had droopy eyes. Zidane picked up his very mischievous daughter, who was giggling. Dagger sighed.  
  
"Was there a reas0n why you had to tell how we met and the whole story?" Dagger looked like she needed to punch something. Zidane looked at the ceiling. "If I knew she would use it against us, I would not have told her…" They trudged down the stairs, Zidane and Dagger had much in common and this was one of them; they were not morning people. When they saw the presents sitting around the tree and chimney, Jade dashed out of her Papas arms. "Look at all the things, guys! Mage Christmas was very kind this year!" She began ripping through the presents. She slowly picked up one and handed it to Dagger.  
  
"Here mama! You gots one!!" Dagger sighed and mumbled.  
  
"Got, Jade." She slowly opened up the gift, which revealed a small box. It said; "To Dagger, from the handsome guy in the same bed as you!" When she opened it, it had a large locket. She opened the locket to reveal a picture of Zidane and Dagger, when they were both very young. Dagger looked over at the man, which was looking over the room like he didn't know what was happening. Dagger started tickling him around his neck and his stomach. Zidane smiled. "Merry Christmas, baby." They pecked each other on the lips. Jade rolled her eyes, then smiled.  
  
"Papa! You gots one too!! Got!" She handed the gift to Zidane. As he looked over at Dagger, he smirked. "Were you thinking the same thing as me this year?"  
  
Dagger looked confused. "My gift is over here…then who's that from?" Zidane looked just as confused this time. "There's no name tag. He opened the small box, to reveal a note and a circlet. Zidane opened the note.  
  
" Very soon Zidane, Very soon. Tell Jade I said hello, her grandfather that is…!  
  
-Garland"  
  
Zidane looked horrified.  
  
"That bastard's back!!" 


	5. Revealed strangers, and new enemys.

The Genome Offspring's  
  
Dagger stood up.  
  
"That evil bastard is back! What are we going to do?!" Dagger's eyes were now filling up with tears; she feared that Jade would be in so much danger. Jade looked puzzled.  
  
"Who's Garland daddy? Is he a friend of yours?" Jade smiled, but both of her parents' looks told her to stop. Zidane eyes narrowed.  
  
"Jade honey, I think you should go over to Dali and play with Marron for a while…stay as long as you want." Jade's puzzled face turned bright.  
  
"Okay! Bye- Bye!" she quickly ran upstairs to dress, after about five minutes, she was downstairs again and out the door. Zidane faced Dagger; he walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Dagger…what will he do to Jade? If we don't act now, we will surely lose her…" Dagger watery eyes soon began to drip, and she broke down. She laid down on the floor in Zidane's arms. "He's going to do something sick and evil! I just know it! What are we going to do!?" Zidane thought for a moment then spoke.  
  
"We might have to tell Kuja and Mikoto…they will surely know what to do…" Dagger forced herself up. "We destroyed that bastard before…and we will do it again!" Zidane nodded. "Lets head out to Lindblum!" They quickly ran out the door, and headed towards South Gate.  
  
"So he's back…" Kuja said as he sat down in a chair, they were in Lindblum and exhausted from the long run and the worrying. Ruby walked into the room.  
  
"So tell me, who's this Garland bronco buster anyways?" Kuja told her the story of how he was their father, and his whole plan on dominating. Ruby shuddered.  
  
"That is one mean cowboy! But wait a minute-why in tarnation would he want Jade?" Zidane stood up. "Since he called us his 'Angels of Death', he might want new reinforcements!" Dagger stood up.  
  
"Wait…we left Jade at home!!" Zidane then sprang out of his seat, his heart rate increased. "Of course! I thought that leaving her at Dali with Marron would be okay, but instead we totally let her out of our sight!" he thought excitedly. He ran out of the house, calling back. "Dagger! Stay here, where it's safe!"  
  
Zidane felt like he had ran across the whole universe, before he reached home. When he reached home, he ran inside the house, not even bothering to close the door. He was horrified when he saw Jade tied up, along with the twins and Matai. Zidane ran towards them, they began screaming through the duct tape, and before Zidane knew it, a giant cage was dropped over him. Zidane struggled to lift it above his head, but to no avail; he looked down realizing that it was literally glued to the floor.  
  
"Who's the bastard who's doing this!" Zidane yelled through his gritted teeth. As he spoke those words, a man dropped down. He was wearing a white tuxedo, and looked like he was an alien, his hair was bluish with pink stripes, (if you still don't get what alien I'm explaining, think about Alan from Sailormoon! ^^) The alien smiled.  
  
"What a beautiful daughter you have Zidane, too bad you will never see her again!" The alien ripped the duct tape off of Jades mouth, causing her too let out a high-pitched scream. She snarled.  
  
"You jerk! Why are you doing this? I never did anything! You better not hurt my cousins or my daddy!!" she screamed through tears of pain and hatred. This made the alien smile more. "No need to yell, pretty little Jade. You daddy won't feel a thing once I kill him, along with you gorgeous mother." Zidane was now bending the bars of the cage. "You bastard! You won't touch my family or me! If you do, I'll-" The alien cut him off.  
  
"You'll what? You can't touch me while you're caged like a rat, or should I say monkey!" He laughed a laugh that only Garland could possibly make. "And did I hear you call me a 'bastard'?" he drew his hand out from his pocket. "Maybe a little lesson in respect will change your attitude." He threw a red knife from his hand that dripped with poison. It sliced Zidane's arm, causing a cry of pain from the trapped Genome, (don't worry, it didn't slice his arm of, just cut!)  
  
"Who are you!?" Zidane cried through the tears of pain. The alien smirked.  
  
"…Anzonin" Anzonin pulled another poison knife.  
  
"Daddy!!" Jade screamed.  
  
"This can go on no longer…" a voice spoke. It was a female, Zidane could tell. Anzonin stopped.  
  
"Who's there? Well, come out and fight, damn you!" A flash of light filled the room; Zidane covered his eyes with the only arm that wasn't num. When the flash was gone a woman appeared in front of Zidane's cage. She held her hand out in front of her to Anzonin.  
  
"Do you dare defy me, Anzonin? I have killed you before, must I do so again?" Anzonin smiled. "No…we'll meet again, Zidane!" He lifted the children from the floor, they screamed in fear.  
  
"No!" The woman screeched. But it was too late. Anzonin had already disappeared.  
  
"Jade!! No…" Zidane hung his head in shame and agony. The caged disappeared, and the woman caught Zidane in her arms. She softly spoke.  
  
"Discover the power, save the children." Footsteps were heard by the door.  
  
" Zidane!" a gasp was heard from Kuja and Mikoto. The woman laid Zidane on his side, and vanished in the same light she had came in. Footsteps came to Zidane. They were Dagger's.  
  
"Oh my god! Who was that woman? Did she do this to you?! Answer me, Zidane!" Kuja shook his head.  
  
"No…" he turned to Zidane. "Congratulations Zidane, that woman was your mother…" 


	6. A final goodbye.

The Genome Offspring  
  
Dagger gasped when she saw the enormous purple slash on Zidane's arm, but she was even more surprised by his tears. Zidane slowly opened his iced blue eyes.  
  
"He…took them. All…of them. Jade…Justin…Jenna…and Matai. They…are all gone!" he released the final words loudly, then fainted. Dagger's eyes filled up.  
  
"Who's 'HE'? Why does he want all of them!? What did they ever do to him!?" Zidane released no answer, so Kuja spoke. "Garland is probably still in pain from when I kicked him off of that cliff on Terra. He must have sent someone else," Kuja turned to a teary eyed Mikoto. "But what was mother doing her?" Mikoto walked over to Kuja and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Why couldn't you just kill Anzonin back on Terra!?" Dagger's eyes shot up. "You mean you knew him?" Mikoto nodded.  
  
"Yes, he was one of Garlands Minions. What does Garland want with all of the children…?" Blank walked in the tragedy filled house. "Well, I'm not gonna let no dirty bastard take my son! Who's with me in bombarding his house!" Kuja turned his crimson eyes to Blank.  
  
"Number one! He does not have a house; he is probably in another dimension! Number two! He has Anzonin, the minion who knows no mercy! Got it!" there was a long pause; it was interrupted by Zidane's breaths.  
  
"Dagger…we must find them, …I have a feeling it's not Garlands doing. Kuja," Zidane lifted his abdomen, still wrapped in Dagger's arms. "Who was that woman? I was knocked out by the time she left…" Kuja smiled.  
  
"That 'woman' was you mother, Zidane…" Zidane's eyes flashed. A flash back had come to him.  
  
Zidane was about eight. He was wearing black overalls without a shirt. He played by the riverbank, and a woman appeared. She had blond hair, with a long ponytail behind her. She had bluish eyes, and a bright smile; she was very beautiful and young. Everything a child would want their mother to be. She smiled at Zidane and Zidane smiled back.  
  
The flashback had ended. He lifted his body all the way up, Dagger still wrapped around him. Then a song was heard (think about enya's "Only Time"). Zidane began straddling over to the stairs. Dagger tried to halt him, but Zidane only wrapped his arm tighter around her. Dagger turned around to see Kuja, Ruby, Mikoto and Blank, nodding at her, and they walked upstairs. When they reached the attic the song was louder then ever. Then, a voice called out.  
  
"My children……please come to me…" Zidane, Mikoto, and Kuja seemed to be the only ones that heard, because they quickly ran to the door and swung it open; Zidane staggered while Dagger helped. When they reached the top of the attic stairs, there she was. She was standing in a white glow; she then dimmed, revealing a person. Mikoto stammered.  
  
"M-M-Mo-Mother? Where have you been…?" Ruby and Blank finally entered the attic. They were very hysterical. Ruby said through heaves.  
  
"What in tarnation-" Ruby stopped where she was, Blank advanced forward.  
  
"Mikoto…please step back…" he placed his hands on her waist leading her back; she was so weak with tears and emotions that she could not stop him. Their mother smiled.  
  
"Do not be frightened…I am not here to do anything but guide." Kuja began to speak.  
  
"Please mother, what will happen to our children? And why does that bastard Garland want them?" he nearly shouted. There mothers look saddened.  
  
"It is not Garland…it is Anzonin himself!" Zidane whispered to Dagger. "Please heal my wound, honey…" Dagger nodded, and placed a curaga spell on the now greenish slash. He could now stand up better.  
  
"So what does Anzonin want with them, and why did I receive a letter from Garland?" His mother shifted.  
  
"He is dying, and he wants to make sure he sees his grandchildren." She shifted to the left, then lifted her hand shoulder length. "Let me take you there…" before anyone could protest, they were in another room. This one was all blue, and then they realized, they were on the Invincible! Garland lay on a bed next to where Zidane stood. Garland lifted his hand to the air, to signal he knew they were there. He spoke hoarsely.  
  
"Anastasia…are my children here?" the mother nodded.  
  
"Yes, they are." He smiled.  
  
"All I really wanted now was to see my grandchildren, but…I guess that ship has sailed…Zidane? Can you possibly show me a picture, of Jade?" Zidane quickly nodded. He pulled out a photo that had Jade, the twins, and Matai, from the twins' birthday party. Garland put on a sweet smile, then spoke his final words.  
  
"They are beautiful…goodbye…" he gave out his last breath, and passed on. The mother-or Anastasia- hung her head and wept. Zidane, Mikoto and Kuja, cried with her.  
  
Authors Notes: Please review! More chapters to come! 


	7. Anzonin vs The twins

The Genome Offspring  
  
**In a ship flying over the Outer Continent**  
  
"We gotta escape some how…" Matai said running his fingers along the bars of the 20X40 foot prison. Jade wiped her eyes.  
  
"What if my daddy is dying…? Who's gonna help him?" More tears made their way to the front of her red eyes. Jenna smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sure Uncle Zidane will be just fine…right Justin?"  
  
"That slash was really big sis…" Jenna's eyes narrowed. Justin quickly corrected himself, aware of his mistake. "But, Uncle Zidane has always been strong!" Just then the door swung open, revealing a girl, who looked like the splitting image of Anzonin himself. She wore a purple jumpsuit, that was skin tight, and her hair was pink with blue stripes. (Think of Anne from Sailormoon! ^^)  
  
"Well…how are the little pip squeaks doin'? Time for lunch!" She through small rolls of hard bread, all of the children burst in to tears.  
  
"Awwww…homesick aren't we?" Jade took the hard roll and threw it through the bars, hitting the girl. Jade screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You bitch! You'll be sorry!! When I get out of here, I kill that jerk, and then I'll come after you! You whore!" the alien through her hands in the air.  
  
"You little twerp! Get out here now!" The cage door was ripped off by the alien's hand.  
  
"Do u really want to fight the headstrong, beautiful, smart, stylish, perky- " Jade had an enormous vein on her temple.  
  
"I get the freaking point already!! Now what the heck is your name, witch?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked," the alien girl pulled out an enormous blade. "I am Minako… Goddess of War and Beauty! I will make you and your little cousins food for my subjects! Any questions?" Jade folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Yeah. Can you tell someone who cares?" Minako stamped her feet.  
  
"Why you little brat-no matter…you'll all be dead soon! Prepare to fight!"  
  
**In the Invincible**  
  
"I was so sure…it was Garland…" Zidane said trailing off. Daggers eyes welled up.  
  
"I don't care! I want my daughter back!" Mikoto's flashed up.  
  
"How can you be so hateful? He was our father dammit!" Zidane quickly came to her defense. "Mikoto, I'm sure you feel the same way about Matai! Stop!" Blank put his arms around Mikoto. "We can't fight now…right now we really need each other…" Mikoto buried her head into his chest. "I want Matai back…! Why is all of this happening again?" she screamed in Blanks chest. Kuja crossed over to Ruby.  
  
"Ruby…please promise me you won't hurt yourself…"  
  
"Of course cowboy…But ahm gonna be hurtin' some other cowpoke if they touch Jenna or Justin!" Kuja smiled.  
  
"Alright…just so long as I am there." Anastasia gasped. Zidane looked up.  
  
"Mother…what's the matter with-" before he could finish, a flash of light filled the room and they were now in an arena. They all noticed they were seated in a balcony, and an audience was surrounded the arena cheering. Suddenly a loud speaker came on.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! We would proudly like to give you a spectacular battle of the lifetime! In the champions corner, we have…Anzonin and Minako!" Zidane shot up out of his chair so fast, that it fell over.  
  
"There he-" Kuja picked up his chair and slammed him down in it.  
  
"Would you sit down! Take a look!" Kuja pointed to the floor; Zidane realized he had chains on his ankles. The loud speaker resumed.  
  
"And in the challengers corner! Jade Tribal, Matai Carson, and Jenna and Justin Tribal!"("Carson" is I guess Blanks last name….) All of the parents were screaming and cursing. The loud speaker resumed.  
  
"Fighters, meet in the center of the arena!" All six fighters walked to the center of the arena. Anzonin bowed to Jade and the others.  
  
"Jade…your beauty is clearly reflected from your mother…may I please shake your hand? I'm a big fan of you." Jade's face scrunched up. She was completely creeped out, but she reluctantly reached for the greenish hand. He smiled.  
  
"Ah…my 7,000 year old hands feel rough on your 7 year old ones. Minako…would you like a chance to have and honor such as this?" Minako smirked.  
  
"No thank you! I have already been acquainted." Anzonin put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What luck you have Minako…now who shall you fight?" Minako glared at the children.  
  
"You may choose first." He smiled and looked upon the children.  
  
"I'll take the twins first, you take Matai second, and I claim Jade as my opponent…agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." The ref came into the arena.  
  
"Alright folks! I want a good clean fight! Now lets get it on!"  
  
Anzonin jumped into position.  
  
"I'll let you two make the first move!" Justin pulled out a type of flog.  
  
"Don't say we didn't warn you! I'll make quick work of you! Ready Jenna?"  
  
"Ready!" Jenna did a full turning twist to the other side of the arena. She pulled out another set of flogs.  
  
"Justin! In unison, okay"  
  
"Got it sis!" The twins held their arms out and their heads up.  
  
"Songotekshi!" a giant blue ball hovered over Anzonin, it hit into the arena, causing an enormous explosion. Kuja shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"That's right kids! Put it all in unison like we practiced! Don't force too much power! We don't want you to kill him right away! He he he he he…!" Ruby shouted with him.  
  
"Throw some spunk in there Jenna, show um what you and your momma are made of!"  
  
The smoke began to clear, and Anzonin was still there! A sort of shield protected him! Anzonin stared at the nearing children. They were fiercely running towards him with their flogs. Anzonin ascended into the air, dodging the twins' attacks. Jenna turned to Justin.  
  
"You stay on the ground, I'll do a trick mom taught me!" before Justin could have a say he shot into the air. Jade, Matai, and Minako were on the sidelines cheering loudly.  
  
"Matai! She's gonna do it!"  
  
"I know! Maybe we'll win this match!" Minako stared. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she didn't like their hopeful voices.  
  
Jenna was now using a float spell; she hovered above the arena with Anzonin only a hundred feet away. She flew towards him, and he shot towards her. As they were about to meet, Anzonin threw a punch, Jenna let it hit her. She threw herself to the arena's floor, and she grabbed hold of her face.  
  
"He hurt me! That bad man hurt me! Look what he did to my face!!" the audience went into an uproar and began throwing things at Anzonin. Ruby cheered.  
  
"Yeah darlin'! Do exactly what I taught ya!" Kuja looked over at Ruby.  
  
"What do you mean 'do what I told you'? What on Gaia is she doing?" Ruby smiled.  
  
"This is a technique that us ladies use! It totally gets you a victory, and everyone is usually on your side!" Kuja turned his head to the side.  
  
"It may work for you, but I do not approve of my daughter using non other then skill and weaponry for her victories, not silly little short cuts!" Meanwhile on the arena floor, Justin ran over to where Jenna and Anzonin were.  
  
"What's the big idea? You girl beater!" Anzonin grinned.  
  
"I see what game they are playing…" he thought. He bowed to Justin.  
  
" Oh my apologies, I never realized she was so WEAK!" He grabbed both twins and through them into the air, they soared past the audience, and finally—hit the ceiling. Jenna murmured.  
  
"I guess it didn't work this time, bro…" they both passed out and hit the floor. The ref ran into the arena.  
  
"And the winner is Anzonin!"  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long! I was just being very lazy…^.^ Please don't steal my characters without my permission first! 


	8. Minako...a clueless soul

The Genome Offspring  
  
Kuja and Ruby were screaming and hollering at the top of their lungs; they screaming hard enough to scare the other parents. The infirmary was out on the arena floor with two stretchers. They picked up the bruised, battered and bloody twins.  
  
"How unfair was that, huh? What kinda loser would beat two defenseless kiddos! They didn't even get a chance, danget!" Ruby was trying to keep her language acceptable. Kuja was of course, not holding back.  
  
"You sunava bitch! What kind of battle are you holding? If I didn't have chains on me this very minute, I WOULD BE DOWN THERE KICKING YOUR ASS!!"  
  
Anzonin ignored the curses and shouts coming from the twins' parents. He made his way towards the sideline where Jade and Matai were in awe.  
  
"I guess your little techniques don't work. Oh well, Matai has his turn now. Will he be lucky and win, or will he perish like his cousins, Jade? Can you answer me that?" Jade's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't speak to me you scum. I can't waste my breath on people who hurt my loved ones." She jerked her head to face him, eyes still narrow.  
  
"Got it?" Anzonin made his little smirk again.  
  
"Yes of course. I just cannot wait for our turn, I would just love to see your wonderful skills. Now, let us see how Matai does, hmmm."  
  
Minako walked side by side with Matai, as they entered the arena, Mikoto went ballistic.  
  
"Show um what you're made of son!" Blank joined in.  
  
"Make that witch writhe!" Minako having keen hearing swiftly turned to Blank.  
  
"Watch it buddy! Or your son will be eating arena floor in a minute!" Blank ignored her.  
  
"My son is no failure! He'll take you down! No sweat!" The loud speaker boomed.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for our second battle of the evening! In the Champions corner…Minako!" the crowd hooted and whistled. "And in the challengers corner…Matai Carson!" the crowd roared. The ref entered the ring once again.  
  
"You now the rules! I want a good clean fight! Now lets get it on!" The ref ran out of the ring. Matai pulled out a long blue staff.  
  
"Just because you are a woman, doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya! Are you ready?" Minako pulled out her blade once again.  
  
"Alright twerp…I'll make you into a living barbecue, don't you worry. It won't hurt…much. Now fight me!" With that Matai launched into the air, spinning his staff wildly. "I'll use one of my weaker attacks! I don't want to hurt you right away!" Minako snickered.  
  
"You will go down as your cousins did!" Her blade lit up a red evil color.  
  
"Blade of Darkness!" suddenly, the whole arena was dark; Matai could not see, and his eyes stung.  
  
"Aaahhhhh! What's happening?!" Off in the distance he heard Minako snicker.  
  
"How do you like my poison? Even if it grazes the skin it can do unchangeable damage!" Matai staggered around the arena, staff still in hand. Blank and Mikoto were both confused.  
  
"Blank what's wrong with him? Why is he staggering around like that? What did that witch do to him!?" Blank looked just as confused and worried.  
  
"I don't know sweetie, but I don't like it! Matai is probably already thinking of a way to get out of this predicament." Zidane was very calm, he knew what Minako was going to try and do next, and when Matai lost this match it would be all up to Jade. Zidane cleared his head. He thought.  
  
"Why am I thinking like this!? What is happening…?" he felt a bulge in his pocket and pulled out the circlet from the gift that Garland sent. "What does this suppose to mean?" Zidane's thoughts were interrupted by Dagger and Mikoto's screaming. He became frantic.  
  
"Dagger! What's happened?!" Dagger looked more worried than ever.  
  
"It's Matai, Zidane! He's glowing!" Zidane glanced down into the ring to see Matai---as Dagger had said-glowing a reddish pink color. In the arena Matai had his eyes closed.  
  
"I don't need my eyesight to see you, Minako…" He threw the staff in the air, and put one foot in front of him.  
  
"Hanabira kinoi kame susha…" Minako looked frightened.  
  
"I recognize that spell!! Anastasia!" She looked up to see Anastasia hovering over the stage. Anastasia smirked and winked, then she disappeared. Minako's eyes shot back to Matai, who was continuing his spell.  
  
"Kentonai…BINAKANE!!" Matai's black eyes opened again. The glowing turned into a flash then a flame. Minako advanced back to keep from getting scorched. The flares from Matai's scorching body turned into arms and clutched Minako in their grip, they wrangled her petite body causing her to scream out in agony.  
  
"Why of all times, Anastasia?! It was Anzonin who started the whole thing not me!" Anastasia reappeared behind Minako.  
  
"This is true, but I cannot risk you dying a much more dreadful way than this…I am so sorry." Minako's eyes welled up with tears of pain, and a small pitiful smile came across her face.  
  
"Thank…you…Anastasia. I'll see you…in the next…world." Minako let out a final scream of pain, and Anastasia vanished.  
  
"Thank you Matai!" Matai's face softened, but he could not take his power down in time to save the already dying Minako. A small ray of light flashed, and Minako left in a fiery explosion. The time seem to just slow down at that very moment.  
  
When the smoke and the floating debris cleared the arena, Minako laid on the other side of the arena, dead and bloody. Her eyes were closed and blood stricken. Matai stood on the other side of the arena, still as ever. His eyes became soft and he slowly, slowly, dropped to his knees, then to the ground.  
  
"Noooooo!!! Matai! Please get up!!" Mikoto screamed through tears of worry and fear. Blank clutched her hand and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He whispered.  
  
"It will be alright…he is going to…" he trailed off and let his tears come too. Anastasia made another appearance by Minako. She too, let her tears come. She had lost her friend like so many others. Yes, her friend Minako. A victim of Anzonin and his deadly mind games. He tricked her to be his servant, promising her that she would eternally be happy and appreciated. But instead…all she got was dread, hate, and sadness. Anzonin had no shame and care. He always lived in solitude. But why now? Why does he show such interest in Jade? Is it because of the hidden power she can harness? Or is it because his heart has opened up to something new? Love…  
  
The infirmary came and picked Matai onto a stretcher. When they came to pick up Minako, Anastasia waved them away. There was no need.  
  
**On the Outer Continent Surface, outside of Madain Sari**  
  
Anastasia stood on a small knoll with a picture in her hand. In front of her was a tombstone, with the words engraved.  
  
Minako  
  
A friend who leapt before she looked, but left in peace. May she play and experience happiness for the first time, in the next world.  
  
Anastasia bent down, dripping tears as she leaned into the tombstone. She placed the picture on the tombstones surface. The picture showed a small alien girl with her arm around a small blond genome girl. Anastasia and Minako…friends since childhood.  
  
Authors Notes: What u think? My friend said she personally cried when she read this! Please RR!! Thank u! 


	9. Anzonin vs Jade, the final battle?

The Genome Offspring  
  
The wind blew a fierce wind. Anastasia stood by Minako for the final time. She remembered the memories of when they were children; she remembered the day Anzonin came. He came and took away her best friend, her love, her life…when it was time for Jade's battle…Anastasia would watch over.  
  
The crowd was still going wild and cheering. Matai was on the stretcher and rushed to the infirmary, when looked across the arena he saw Anzonin flash a smile at him. The smile was pure evil. Anzonin was clearly plotting something sinister. The loud speaker boomed louder than ever.  
  
"Folks, it is time for the final battle of the evening! Anzonin vs. Jade Tribal!" Dagger screamed so loud almost the whole arena looked at her.  
  
"Get that bastard Jade!! Show him what you got! Make him lie down and die!!" Zidane stared at her for a minute, then joined.  
  
"You heard your mother! We trained you well!! Take him down!!" Jade and Anzonin started for the middle of the arena. The crowd started up again, roaring the fighters names and chanting. Anzonin stopped in the middle of the arena and smiled.  
  
"Well, now is the time my beauty, now we will see who is clearly the strongest." Jade smiled at these words.  
  
"I don't have to see…I know. Why doesn't your girlfriend's death affect you at all? Don't you care that she is gone? Answer me, you scumbag!"  
  
Anzonin turned around and paused. "She was no girlfriend of mine, just a servant you see…" Jade formed two fists.  
  
"No I don't see! How can you be so low and heartless!? Don't you give any damn about her!?" Anzonin turned back around. "Yes. She was good when she cooked or cleaned, nothing more. Are you done? I would really like to fight now."  
  
"Don't worry! I am done! I will ban you too hell where you came from! And don't think for a minute I'll go easy on you! I have too much against you!" Anzonin nodded and pulled his hands out of his pockets and held them up chest height. "This is good to hear. I have waited for a suitable battle with someone who can use their powers wisely." Jade pulled her daggers out. "I have slain many things with these babies, and you will be the next." The ref ran to the center of the arena.  
  
"You know the rules! I want a good clean fight! If you do anything like the last fight, you both will be disqualified! Now lets get it on!"  
  
The ref hurried out as Jade went into a fighting stance. She kept her sapphire blue eyes locked on Anzonin's black eyes. She stared and waited for his first move, but nothing happened. She could hear the crowds' cheers die down, and soon whispers of confusion. She spoke to Anzonin.  
  
"So…why don't you move?" Anzonin smiled and bowed his bow again.  
  
"Ladies first as I always say." Jade smiled.  
  
"You are too kind. I'll take this opportunity then!" She descended back and put her two daggers together by their handles. She whispered.  
  
"Thank you for the training daddy…" she bent her knees and chanted to herself.  
  
"Moon to sun and sun to sky, empower me with your wisdom and strength…" she became louder. "To vanquish this monster from the pits of hell itself!" She advanced forward; the crowd went back into chaos and cheered and whistled. She made an enormous jump for Anzonin. He stood there stiffly; she threw her double dagger at Anzonin, causing him to go off balance. The dagger flew past Anzonin's face and like a boomerang, flew back to Jade's face. She smiled and looked up; he smiled back at her.  
  
"Our aiming is a little bit off today-" before he could finish his sentence a trickle of blood rushed down his cheek. He took his index finger and wiped it off, and glanced back over to her.  
  
"Now if I am not mistaken, I believe it is my turn. Now don't be timid and frightened little one, the pain will only last a minute. I'll tell you what…lets make a deal. If you win, I will let you and your family go and you will never be bothered again, but if I win…" Jade let herself rest a bit.  
  
"If you win…" Anzonin smirked and threw his cape off.  
  
"If I win, you will come with me and become my wife!" Jade thought for what seemed an eternity. She looked over at her parents and locked her hazy blue eyes on them. They watched her worried and anxiously. She turned her head back to Anzonin and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I agree. But mark my words, if you hurt my family ever again," she took her dagger and placed the point on his chest. "I promise to take my dagger and slice it through your chest, until I can see through to the other side. Are hearing me?" Anzonin smiled.  
  
"Of course my dear…now let us begin, and it was my turn was it not?"  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"Then I shall resume." A small green flare formed in his hand. He brought his hand to Jade's face. When Jade tried to step back, Anzonin grabbed the back of her head and held her there, she struggled to break free, but his enormous hand on her small head was impossible to escape. He took the green ball and circled it around her head; she started to become drowsy until she remembered her daggers. She clutched her dagger tightly and before her eyes began to droop she sliced into Anzonin's leg. He let out a bellow of pain.  
  
"Aaaaa…. you little—come here!" He lifted the drowsy Jade off of her feet and stared into her eyes, she let her tears come. She knew what would happen next, a nice punch in the face. But instead, his face softened at her tears.  
  
"Now, now…tears cannot save you and you know it. Now sleep my beauty…" He used his spell again—and sleep she did. Her limp body would have fallen to the floor if Anzonin hadn't caught her. Her head hung backwards and her arms fell to the side. Anzonin snickered.  
  
"Well, since you gave your word to the bet, we'll take you to your new home…" the ref came to the center.  
  
"Jade is out! The winner is Anzonin!" The crowd roared and roared. In the balcony, Zidane and Dagger were screaming and cursing.  
  
"What the fuck is this!!! What did that son of a bitch do to her!!!" Zidane began trying to rip the chains off his ankles. Suddenly, the door to the balcony flung open and two voices were heard.  
  
"Get in there! We don't have all day!"  
  
"Don't push! We have legs!" the twins and Matai came through the door, with a guard behind all three of them. When the guard left the twins and Matai ran to their parents, crying and sniffling while they were at it. The chains from their parents ankles disappeared and they were finally able to move again. Zidane and Dagger peered over the balcony and noticed Jade and Anzonin were still there, only Jade look much more mature. Then Anzonin and Jade vanished. Dagger was becoming frantic and very fast.  
  
"Where's he taking her!? What is he doing!? Zidane!!" She began screaming through her tears, Zidane embraced her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Well, what do you think of my fiancée?" Anzonin stood in the doorway. Jade was there too, only she looked like she was sixteen instead of seven. Her ponytail had grown all the way down to her knees and she was dressed in a black evening dress.  
  
"No comment?" Anzonin snickered "Then I guess I'll be on my-"  
  
"Don't you move!" Anastasia was behind him with another dagger pointed towards his face.  
  
"You've taken my friend already! Do you think I'll let you take my granddaughter?! If that is so, then you must be crazy! Micaze sounri zunai!" a flash came from the dagger and a giant slash hit Anzonin's face. He dropped the sleeping Jade, and she turned back into a seven year-old. Anzonin placed his hand on his blood-streaked face.  
  
"This isn't over Anastasia!! I will be back!! Count on it!!" he vanished, leaving drops of greenish blood on the floor. The crowd vanished along with him and soon the arena was gone too. They found themselves outside of Dali.  
  
"He means his words…watch my grandchildren, all of you, I will watch Anzonin's next moves. Good luck." She too vanished. Jade began to stir and speak.  
  
"I'm…sorry Mommy…I did not mean…to hurt you…or Daddy."  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Please RR! I could always use more ideas for the rest of the story! 


	10. New allies and a new mission! Uh oh...

The Genome Offspring  
  
The sun shown through the window. It shown in to reveal four beds and a bedside table, also revealing Jade, Matai, Jenna and Justin, complete with bandages, gauze pads, stitches and bruises. The first child-Jade- stirred and groaned.  
  
"Where the heck am I? Hey…why is this bed so small?"  
  
"Rally-ho!"  
  
"Aaahhhhh!" Jade screamed and looked to her side to find a freakish (in her opinion.) dwarf standing next to her. The dwarf smiled she guessed.  
  
"Ye be looking a wee bit tired, ah dannae think ye can be getting up yet! Oooo and by the way, ah be Margaret Miller! Call me when ye be needin me!" the dwarf walked out of the sunny room; just then, Jenna moaned and lifted her head up.  
  
"Who the hell was----Jade? Where are we?" Jade shrugged her shoulders and looked about the room.  
  
"This is completely different from home…and the guys here talk really weird…I wonder where my folks are?" Jade wondered her eyes about the room and slipped her feet out of the mini bed. She motioned Jenna to come but Jenna refused. So Jade went out alone. She realized that she still had her clothes on and was beaten all over. She shrugged it off and walked outside of the room; the sun shown so brightly that it felt good. She looked about the room and found that she was in a hall now; the hall had a boy looking dwarf with a dog following him. The dwarf looked at her and seem to salute her.  
  
"Rally-ho! Ye must be the wee one who be hurt, ay?" Jade's face went confused.  
  
"Yeah…do you know where my folks are?" the dwarf shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Thanks for the help!" Jade said in a huff and stomped away. She stepped in through the next door and saw that she was now in a sort of courtyard. There was an enormous boat in the middle of it and…her parents where on it! She was about to run over to them when a hand was pulled in front of her. She halted to a quick stop; she looked up and saw that a blonde woman was standing there. She kneeled down and whispered.  
  
"Those are your parents Jade, only much younger and still developing. This is when they are about to cross to the Iifa Tree." Jade looked confused.  
  
"Iifa Tree? What's that?" The woman shushed her. Jade noticed the way her parents were young and adventurous looking. She thought long and hard when her thoughts were interrupted. Her mothers voice did that. Jade turned to her mother who was running towards her crying. Jade's eyes became droopy and she dropped to her knees. Dagger panicked and grasped her before Jade's head hit the rock hard floor. Zidane's voice soon entered Jade's ears.  
  
"Honey! What's wrong!? Speak to me!"  
  
"Zidane we need to get her back to the inn!" Jade's breathing became heavy. Then a voice was heard in her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this…" Jade's eyes became wide. She could feel a knife slash through her stomach; she could hold back no longer, she had to let go.  
  
"Momma! It hurts! Help me!" Dagger's eyes looked at Zidane for help.  
  
"Honey…what hurts? …!!!" Dagger's hands were filled with blood. Dagger panicked and screamed. Zidane picked up Jade and ran towards the inn. He set her down on the bed and began hollering.  
  
"Hey! Get a goddamn nurse in here! My child is hurt!!!! Hello!?!?!" Zidane also sounded panicky; Kuja and Ruby ran in followed by Mikoto and Blank. Blank was concerned and began asking questions.  
  
"Zidane? Why are you yelling? We can't do anything if you keep screaming like that!" Zidane jerked his head in Blank's direction; his eyes were fierce.  
  
"I'll tell you why I'm screaming! I'm screaming because me daughter's- "  
  
"Zidane…I am helping her now." Dagger sounded calmer now, she had placed a curaga spell on Jade's tummy and Jade seemed more relaxed. Jade quickly grasped her mothers' hand and cried.  
  
"I saw you! When you and daddy got married here; you guys were so young! And I saw her! That lady with blonde hair! She told me about the Iifa Tree and while you guys were screaming, she told me that somethin's gonna happen! I gotta go!" Jade tried to get out of the small bed when Dagger held her back.  
  
"No…you are not going anywhere…am I clear on that?" Dagger's voice sounded stern and serious; almost as if she would cry any minute.  
  
"Do you know how much hell I went through when I lost you? I was so afraid…afraid that I would lose you…and that madman would do something sickening to my precious baby…why do you intend on doing this to me again…?" Dagger completely broke down; Zidane walked over and comforted her. She laid her head on his shoulder and let her tears flow down from her face, down his shoulder, and finally hit the floor. Anastasia appeared in the room next to Jade.  
  
"Your spirit showed up in your father when he was a little one." Jade gasped.  
  
"You were the lady! Who are you?" Jade stood up from the bed; she winced at the pain that was still on her tummy.  
  
"I'm Anastasia, or you may call me Grandma." Jade smiled; then cocked her head to the side.  
  
"You don't look that old…" Anastasia smiled.  
  
"Believe it or not, I am over a thousand years old!" Jade chuckled; the twins and Matai sat up from their short slumber.  
  
"Who's the broad?" Kuja shot a scowl at Justin.  
  
"Justin! You don't ever talk to your grandmother that way!" Justin looked at Anastasia in amazement.  
  
"No freaking way! I got a freaking Granny!" Kuja winced. Anastasia looked over at Dagger and Zidane who were standing again.  
  
"Zidane…Anzonin is after Jade. I have learned that and the reason he was after her." There was a pause when Zidane interrupted it.  
  
"Well? What is it!?" Anastasia nodded.  
  
"He has been searching for a wife, and he has found out how to increase people's age…but that is all I know…" Zidane grunted.  
  
"So how do we get this nutcase away from them?" Anastasia thought for a moment then responded.  
  
"We use to have a circlet…it had the power to create a force that only a genome could harness…but somehow it was lost…" Zidane remembered it.  
  
"Is this it?" Zidane pulled the circlet from the pouch he had set it in. Anastasia's eyes opened wide.  
  
"How did you-where did you-who gave this to you?" Anastasia realized who did and reached over for the circlet. As the tip of her finger pricked the green jewel on the face of the circlet, a bright light sparkled and the whole inn was washed with light. Anastasia stepped back and panicked.  
  
"My-my-my lord!" she kneeled down and placed her arm across her chest and bowed her head. Zidane looked around the room to see whom she was bowing for, and he caught what she was bowing at. A man stood there with different writings on his face. He was dressed in sort of a cape and long slacks; he had jewels trailing down the armor he had and looked fairly young.  
  
"Selestine!" Anastasia still faced the floor when the man waved his hand.  
  
"No need to bow…I am in no mood."  
  
AN: Hiya! It's time to RR if you want! E-mail me at manaprincess@yahoo.com 


	11. Demons and Portals

The Genome Offspring  
  
" My lord," Anastasia stood up with haste. "I beg for your forgiveness! I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Stop Anastasia." Selestine put his hands to her lips to keep her from speaking anymore. He faced Jade, and laid his hand on her slashed stomach. She winced from the pain of his hand; he nodded and a form of energy spread on the stomachs surface. The scar that was once there soon vanished and left nothing. He stood up.  
  
"Jade is very beautiful…it's no wonder why a monster like Anzonin would chase after her." Zidane shot a look at Selestine.  
  
"What do you mean!? What does he want with my whole world!?" he said referring to Jade. Selestine put his hand on Zidane's shoulder. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He sighed and spoke.  
  
"He wants her hand in marriage. He is crazy about her and won't stop until he wins her." Zidane felt his gut empty and fill with a sick feeling. He imagined Jade sad and tortured by Anzonin, a heartless man.  
  
"How can he marry a seven year old…? What sick man would want to marry a child…?" Selestine removed his hand from Zidane's shoulder.  
  
"He plans on making her a grown woman, Anzonin and I…are the same you see…" Kuja looked at Selestine in awe.  
  
"Tell us what you mean!" he demanded. Selestine-yet again nodded.  
  
"He is the evil side of me. I separated from him a long time ago; he was supposed to die because he would not be able to survive, but instead, he placed a curse on the both of us. A curse that would link my body and soul to his, so when I get hurt, he feels it, and when I die…he dies." Selestine said quietly as he trailed off. Ruby put her hand near her chin and thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't think we can hurt Anzonin directly, then you'll be hurtin' too…"  
  
"You catch on quickly. I feel that we will wrap this up quickly." Selestine smiled. Jade stirred for a moment, and then awoke.  
  
"Mom…I have to go! To the Iifa Tree!" Dagger looked confused.  
  
"Jade, where did you learn about the tree? Why do you need to leave?" Jade began bobbing her head from side to side without answering; she rested her head limply. Zidane turned to ask Selestine or Anastasia what might be wrong but found that they were both gone. Suddenly, Jade's eyes turned a flashing evil color. Jade hopped to her feet. She ran out the doorway; Zidane and Dagger ran after them. Before Kuja, Ruby, Blank, and Mikoto could go anywhere, they noticed that the twins and Matai were also removing the bed covers that they were lying in. The parents began to scramble for the children. The kids seemed to split up all over Conde Petie; they led the parents every which way causing all parents to split up. Kuja followed Justin, Ruby followed Jenna, Mikoto and Blank followed Matai, and Zidane and Dagger followed Jade.  
  
Ruby dodged the citizens of Conde Petie as she ran through its cobblestone walkways. Jenna never turned around when Ruby called her and seemed to keep walking faster when Ruby sped up. Ruby started pushing and shoving to get to her tranced daughter. Ruby was now fed up. She used her old thieving techniques to jump and land in front of Jenna. Jenna's head was faced to the ground; she lifted her head to reveal sapphire blue eyes filled with hate. Ruby gasped and began stepping back; Jenna smiled and evil grin, and she spoke in a voice that wasn't hers.  
  
" Well, well, well. If it isn't Ruby of Tantalus! How long has it been?" Ruby's teeth began to grit.  
  
"You…Joseph!" Jenna stood there with her fists clenched; her eyes flashed a red then she collapsed. A streak of black energy burst through her back; when it settled on the ground, a man was left. He had spiky orange hair, and it was tied back with a bandana. He wore an enormous overcoat and a white beater under it. He had long black adventurer pants and a scar across his eye. He smiled a devious grin, and looked in Ruby's direction. He drew a blade from his coat pocket.  
  
"My…we've moved on with another man, how could you?" he chuckled. "I thought we made a promise to each other?" Ruby shook her head.  
  
"It was you who couldn't keep your promise! You were the one who left my heart in pieces; you were the one who left me die of a broken heart! I can't le ya do this again!" Ruby drew a short sword. She put it in front of her and prepared an attack. Before Ruby could think, Joseph ran past her. Ruby was confused, until she felt an ache on her stomach. She felt her stomach to see what was wrong, and looked at her hand. It was blood soaked. She turned around weakly to see Joseph, but he was gone. She lay down and spoke to herself.  
  
"It will all end soon…Kuja…cum an fine me soon…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Justin! Stop this instant!" Kuja called in demand. He was chasing Justin through the hallways, and Justin didn't seem the least bit tired. Justin finally stopped in a small hallway. A dwarf in heavy looking clothes stood there.  
  
"Ah cannae be letting ye fight er! Go on somewhere else!" Kuja glared at him.  
  
"Get lost!" Kuja formed an orb in his hand as a warning. The dwarf took the warning and left. Kuja faced his son.  
  
"Why…what troubles you so you should run?" Justin shook his head to remove the enormous bangs from his eyes. He looked at him with his sapphire glimpse.  
  
"I have always been like this…you were always too busy to see that…you were to concerned with other things to notice me…" Kuja felt cold and hurt. He couldn't believe what was coming from his sons' mouth. He walked to his son, and stared into his cold eyes, and slapped him.  
  
"Foolish…all foolish. You know that I have always been there with you…you were just blinded with your sadness and sorrow that you couldn't see." Justin stared at him through madness, and then his face softened. Tears began to fill his eyes and he murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry dad…but I wish I could stay to start over." Kuja's eyes widened. Justin fell to the ground and vanished. At the same time, Jenna vanished too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mikoto and Blank split up in order to get to Matai; Blank cornered Matai and Mikoto back Blank. Matai hung his head and snickered.  
  
"Daddy…why are you being so mean?" Blank snarled and asked.  
  
"What demon possessed you!?" Matai shrugged his shoulders and laughed louder. He kept his head hung but raised his hand. Mikoto screamed. Blank turned around to see why, and was horrified. Mikoto was floating in mid air and was surrounding by ghosts; they began tearing at her skirt and shirt. She yelped when they drew a knife across her cheek. She suddenly stood still. Mikoto looked like she would explode from anger any minute; she brought her hands in front of her face and laced them. She spoke an incantation.  
  
"When night falls upon the hour of light, when the world turns in the opposite direction, when lies become the truth, I will stand!" she glowed a bright blue and screamed. The ghosts that swarmed her ran for their lives. The scorches that walked upon Mikoto's skin became arms, then hands. They extended towards the escaping ghosts, and grasped each one of them. The enormous hands squeezed the spirits until they popped into vapors. Blank stood there in amazement; He turned around and saw that Matai was staggering, and he fell. Blank also noticed that the blue glare was gone; he turned around and saw Mikoto still floated. Mikoto let out a sigh and began to fall; Blank ran under her and caught her. Blank turned around to check Matai, and saw him fade and vanish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stop Jade!" Dagger hollered as they began running through the Mountain Paths. Zidane ran after Dagger barely catching up when they stopped. Dagger put her hand on her chest and gasped.  
  
"Why…Jade? What's wrong with you…?" Jade said nothing and jerked her head up, her eyes were an eerie purple. Zidane gasped and grabbed Dagger; he pulled her close before Dagger could think; Jade through an enormous orb towards them. Zidane turned his back towards the orb, letting it hit him in the back. They flew back and landed with a huge thud on the ground. Dagger whimpered under him and looked at him. He was breathing heavily. Dagger removed her hand that was resting on his back and found that it was soaked in blood. She cried out.  
  
"Zidane! Why would you do that!?" Zidane smiled and shrugged; he passed out. Dagger gasped and her eyes filled up with tears. Jade snickered and bursted out laughing.  
  
"Fool…why would anyone do that? It's not worth it!" Dagger pushed Zidane off.  
  
"This isn't Jade I'm talking to is it? Who are you!?" Jade's purple eyes turned to their normal blue, and she collapsed. She vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who were those spirits!?" Zidane yelled at the top of his lungs as they stood at the entrance of Conde Petie. Selestine nodded.  
  
"They were demons from Anzonin. I have found out that he has opened a portal and threw the children in it; none of you can go through it, though." Ruby slammed her fists on the ground.  
  
"I'll never see them again as long as this monster still exists!"  
  
AN: Hiya! Please RR! 


	12. The Nypmhs: Part 1

The Genome Offspring  
  
It was dark and windy. Jade stood up and stretched in the pitch-black air; she looked around in worry and fear.  
  
"Where am I? Why is it so dark? I feel so alone…Mommy…Daddy…where are you?" Jade wandered aimlessly around, not knowing if she would fall or if something would attack. She proceeded to pull out one of her daggers when her hand went into a pocket instead. She looked down to see that she had different clothes on. She had long and baggy overalls, with a short and tight pink shirt. She had numerous red stripes lining her arms and abdomen. Her hair was tightly pulled back into a ponytail with a bandana around the elastic band. Her shoes were white with pink laces. She also noticed she had her bangs hanging in front of her face. She felt around for her daggers and finally found them in one of the belt loops on her pants. She pulled them out and brought them both to her side. Suddenly, lights flashed on. She found that she was in an open meadow.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jade swished around and found a girl sitting on a nearby boulder. She noticed how dark the girl-no-the elf's skin was. It was a chocolate color and her hair was jet-black. She had a long scar passing by her eye. She had the same sort of marks on her abdomen like Jade did on hers. She wore a tank that showed her belly button, and her pants were a black color and very baggy. Her ears were pointed-like most elves ears were- and she had two gold hoop earrings through each ear. She had white sneakers with black laces. Jade nodded.  
  
"Yes…can you tell me your name?" the elf nodded.  
  
"I am Rita." Jade smiled.  
  
"My name is-"  
  
"I already know your name, Jade." Rita said calmly. She pointed towards the horizon.  
  
"Are you heading that way?" Jade shrugged.  
  
"I guess that's the only way I can go…I am lost." Rita smiled and hopped off the boulder.  
  
"I'll go with you! I am sort of a nymph and I am here to help you; are we friends?" Jade placed her hand on Rita's shoulder.  
  
"Of course! I could really use a friend right about now." Rita looked over Jade's shoulder and threw her to the ground. Jade struggled a bit to see what was happening. Suddenly, an enormous purple light flashed. She noticed for the first time a cliff that was behind them; it had an enormous gash in it. Jade gasped when she heard a spine-chilling screech to her side. Rita got off of Jade and pulled out a big Scythe. She spoke.  
  
"Demonic creature! I will vanquish you!" Jade forced herself up.  
  
"Rita! Lemme help!" Rita nodded in response. Jade took time to notice the creature. It was an ugly toad woman-plain in sight. It let out another screech and advanced towards the two girls. Rita and Jade went in separate directions to attack the toad woman at opposite angles. Jade aligned the daggers across the toad woman's neck. Without a moment to waste-Jade pulled them both back and slashed the toad woman's neck. The creature screeched out in agony and staggered about; Rita found a chance to attack. She landed in front of the creature and with a slice of her scythe-slashed through the creature's neck. Jade looked about and looked behind. The creature's head was right at her feet!'  
  
"Ewww…gross!!! Its eyes are still open!" Jade exclaimed in disgust. Rita slid her scythe back into the sheathe on her back. Suddenly, it disappeared. Jade looked at Rita question; Rita answered before Jade could ask.  
  
"It's so it doesn't get in my way when I don't need it. Oh! I wanted to ask before the little interruption," she eyed the creature's head. "How old are you?" Jade smiled.  
  
"I'm seven." Rita jumped up and down.  
  
"Wow! You and me are the same age! That means we'll be easier to talk to!" Jade smiled.  
  
"Is there any villages nearby?" Rita nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we just have to keep walking and we'll get there in about…oh say…a couple of hours…?" Jade sighed.  
  
"Great…more exercise…" she thought to herself.  
  
"(As if I need more excitement…)" Jade began walking towards the horizon and Rita followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whoa…what a weird place…" Justin mumbled to himself as he walked through a fancy hallway. His silver hair was drenched with sweat. He wandered from door to door trying to open them all-but never prevailed. Finally, he found a door that opened. He stepped in carelessly and almost fell. The whole other room was the same hall that he was previously in, only upside down! Justin peered around the new hall; he caught sight of a small corner table and prepared to make a lunge for it. He looked back at the last room only to run his face into the door. It had closed on him! Justin shrugged and turned back to the table. He nodded his head and jumped; he expected to fall but instead floated. Justin laughed.  
  
"Wow! I've never done this without using any energy! This is so cool!" Justin spoke too soon; he came tumbling to the floor on those words. Justin made a sigh.  
  
"Man, I'll never get anywhere like this!"  
  
"You'll need SERIOUS help before you can go on." Justin heard a feminine voice to the right. He turned his head and saw a girl. She had pink hair tied up in pigtails, and bangs that barely touched her eyes. Her eyes were an ocean blue, and she had a bright smile. She had a blue shirt under a pair of Capri-overalls; she had blue shoes with white laces. She had a sort of pouch that hold daggers, only she had something else. Justin spoke.  
  
"Hello…what is your name?" The girl smiled.  
  
"Krissy…you're cute!" Justin blushed and turned away. He asked,  
  
"How do we get out of here?" before he could turn back around, Krissy had already grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him down the upside hallway. Justin eventually picked up his pace and ran with her; she giggled and stopped.  
  
"This is the place!" they had stopped at a dead end. Justin looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What do you mean? This is a dead end, GENIUS!" she looked hurt.  
  
"Then…you don't want my help?" she bursted into tears; Justin began trying to reassure her.  
  
"Of course I want your help! You're the smartest one here after all; and I think you know what you're doing." Krissy wiped her eyes; they were red.  
  
"Thank you Justin!" Justin looked surprised.  
  
"How did you learn my name? I never told you it!" Krissy smiled.  
  
"I know more about you than you think silly! I am a nymph after all, and I came to help you!" Justin nodded in question.  
  
"Oookay…now how do we get out of here?" Krissy ran over to the right wall.  
  
"Like this!" she tapped the wall gently; it then became a door. She proceeded to open it, when she did; a knight's armor came tumbling down. Justin swooped her up before it hit her confused self. Krissy blushed in his embrace.  
  
"Wow…you're real strong!" Justin smiled.  
  
"From my old man," he looked her over. "And you're well developed for a girl your age…" before he could finish she smacked him; she crossed her arms.  
  
"Most people aren't jerks to people they first meet!" Justin frowned.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be a jerk! I said that as a compliment!" Krissy's face softened.  
  
"Then I'm sorry…I am twelve years old." Justin smiled yet again.  
  
"Me too! I think I see a cool friendship about to happen!" Krissy smiled.  
  
"A friendship…I think I might want one of those…they sound nice."  
  
AN: Hiya! I am still workin with my chapters! E-MAIL me! I would really like to talk with a fan! Sazi Mahu!  
  
~Mana Warrior 


	13. The Nymphs: Part 2

The Genome Offspring  
  
"This…is not what I bargained for." Matai mumbled to himself as he walked. He was walking through some sort of desert-no-oasis seemed just about right Matai decided. He kept walking, then he looked down. His clothes were COMPLETELY different; he had khaki shorts and an olive green shirt. Instead of his blade, he had an archery set; Matai shrugged and pressed on. His brown shoes with black laces were EXTREMELY big on him and he had to scuff when he walked. His flaming red hair was spiked instead of brushed down like usual, and he had a shell bracelet on each of his wrists. As he walked it began getting hotter; he took off his shirt revealing his tight six-pack (Thanks to his dad! ^^) Suddenly, he caught sight of a small pool of water. Matai couldn't believe his eyes he ran towards it and dipped his hands into the cool water.  
  
"I wouldn't drink that if I were you!" Matai halted his hands.  
  
"Why not?" Matai didn't know whom he was talking to, but he asked anyway.  
  
"It's poison." Matai let the water slip through his fingers; a boy that looked about his age dropped down from the tree that was in front of him. He had spiked hair was well only his was a jet-black color. He wore extremely long and baggy, blue shorts that hung just below his waste line; he had a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His shoes were completely black. Matai question him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Matteo. And yours…"  
  
"Matai." The boy smiled.  
  
"Don't worry dude, I'm here ta help ya and we're gonna make it through this heat and find your cousins!" Matai didn't know how Matteo knew he had cousins but wasn't in the mood for asking.  
  
"Can I ask you one thing, first?" Matteo nodded.  
  
"Why would you wear a dress shirt in an oasis, and why is there poison water out here anyway?" the boy turned completely around to face him.  
  
"About the shirt, it was my dad's and…. they poison the water because they know you are out here. They want you dead along with your cousins." Matai swallowed hard.  
  
"But hey," Matteo continued. "Me and my brothers and sisters were sent to help you guys by Garland!" they began waking again. Matai began hearing footsteps behind him; he turned around every now and then to check, but never found anything. Finally Matteo asked.  
  
"Why do you keep turning around?" Matai looked confused  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't hear-"  
  
"Got ya!" a cage fell on Matteo and Matai. When Matai tried to pry the cage open, it would cut and burn him. Suddenly, a girl jumped down…it was Minako!  
  
"I kept following you! Why didn't you at least say 'hi' or something?" Matai sighed in aggravation.  
  
"Because you tried to kill me." Minako's face softened.  
  
"But I want to help both of you now…don't go straight! Turn every five minutes to the right!" Matai looked confused.  
  
"Why? Matteo joined.  
  
"Yeah, how do we know you won't kill us?" Minako smiled.  
  
"Because I know one thing for sure! I wouldn't like to get lost out here! Good luck!" the cage and Minako both disappeared. Matai stood up.  
  
"Well. I guess we don't have a choice but to do that!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why!? Of all places to be!" Jenna was yelling to herself as she walked through the graveyard. She peered at all the tombstones and crypts. She could tell this wouldn't be a nice day; she looked down at what she was wearing-yuck! She wore a completely black, sluty, revealing, skirt. It had openings all over the side and it was practically SCREAMING 'rape me!' She noticed that her shoes were making her taller than she really was and her silver hair was let down, so she was very hot. She hand black press-on nails and she had make-up on her lips. It was a pinkish color so she wasn't very gothic looking.  
  
"Girls shouldn't be wandering around by themselves…hehehe…" Jenna turned completely around frightened when she saw a boy about her age. He was taller than her even in her heals; his hair was long and blue, and some of it covered his right eye. He wore completely black. His pants were baggy and hung around just below his waistline. His shoes were also black and he hand no shirt-Jenna loved that part!  
  
"Um…" Jenna began. "Who are you?" He smirked in a happy or evil (anyway you wanna put it) way.  
  
"Rowdy. You…"  
  
"Jenna…" she answered uneasily. "How do I get out of here?" He turned to the side.  
  
"The question is: How did you get in here?" Jenna looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" she quickly turned angry. "Don't you avoid my questions!" he made a 'hmph' sound and began walking away. Jenna ran after him.  
  
"H-hey! You can't leave me alone! I'm scared!" Rowdy turned back around.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have come in here in the first place." He looked down at her enormous, revealed and up-close-and-personal rack. She smacked so hard he took a step back.  
  
"Hey! I didn't do a god damned thing!" she snorted.  
  
"Yes you did you little pervert! Staring at my breasts would offend any woman, you know!" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Man…it's just an instinct."  
  
"What did you say? If you have anything to say to me just-"  
  
"Move!" Jenna quickly moved her head as a blade went by her face just barely touching it. She gasped in surprise; she heard a moan behind her. She turned around to find a zombie behind her with Rowdy's blade stuck in its face. She screamed.  
  
"Rowdy!!! What is that!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Rowdy pulled the blade out and it fell to the ground and crumbled into dust.  
  
"The monsters around here get mad when it gets too loud around here, so you might want to stay quiet." He said it so calmly that it made her even madder; he walked on and she followed. She began to think.  
  
"(Dude, this guy acts like it's normal to see dead people…I should concentrate more on how to-)"  
  
"Aaahhhhh!!!" Rowdy screamed and fell into an empty grave. Jenna sighed.  
  
"You klutz." and kneeled down to reach in, only to get her hand grabbed and pulled in. She landed on his lap. She felt completely uncomfortable sitting on a stranger's lap in a sleazy dress. He coughed.  
  
"So what do you want, a lap dance?" she smacked him again.  
  
"C'mon! I've just met you and you've already smacked me two times!" they both climbed out and began to walk again. Jenna ignored him for a while until she looked at his face, and saw a slash of blood from when he fell. She placed her hand on his face.  
  
"Let me heal that for y-"  
  
"Don't touch me!" he began backing away and she only followed. He circled around to make her tired but she would never give up. She became tired of his little game, so she put her arm around his shoulder. He was INCREDIBLY desperate to get away from Jenna's grip so he made a sharp and fast turn. She had her grip so tight on him that she came with him and he fell over. She landed on him with her arm still around him. She blushed a crimson color and he blushed the same. She 'accidentally' landed with her hand on his abdomen. He looked at her and made a weird 'huh' sound. She took her hand from it and laid it on his face where the cut sat; a light glowed on his cheek and the slash vanished. She stood back up; he stood up next to her.  
  
"No one was ever…that nice to me before…well, except for my brothers and sisters, but I never see them anymore because I am sort of an outcast and-" he was cut off by Jenna's finger on his lips. Her deep, ocean blue eyes mesmerized him-he couldn't hold back any longer, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
AN: Hiiiiiiiii!!!!! What you think? Tell me in your reviews &/or e- mail!  
  
~Mana Warrior 


	14. Home and Trouble!

The Genome Offspring  
  
"Selestine. Anastasia. Tell me, what is going on?" Zidane said as calmly as he possibly could; Dagger clutched him to her as tears rolled down her cheek. Mikoto and Blank held on to each other as well as Kuja and Ruby. Selestine walked down the path to the entrance of Conde Petie.  
  
"Anzonin, as I said, wants Jade's hand in marriage. How many times must I explain myself?" Zidane threw his hands in the air, shaking poor Dagger.  
  
"I want to know, what that bastard's weakness is!? When will he strike again?" Anastasia put her hand on Zidane's face.  
  
"Only god knows when." Anastasia peered up at the sky.  
  
"(Why would he do this to my poor son?)"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"D-did you just kiss me?" Jenna stammered as Rowdy broke the kiss that he had so enjoyed. Rowdy nodded.  
  
"I can understand if you don't like me…"  
  
"I can't believe you would do something like that! What's the matter with you?" Rowdy hung his head in shame; Jenna's face softened.  
  
"Don't hang your head like that…because to tell you the truth…I kinda felt the same way about you…" Rowdy jumped in surprise.  
  
"You mean it!?" Jenna nodded. Rowdy put his hand on the back of his head.'  
  
"No one was EVER that nice to me…I can remember my parents always beating me up when I was younger…as soon as I was old enough, I became a runaway. So…I guess I realized that I had loved you when you healed my wound…I sound stupid don't I?" Jenna shook her head.  
  
"Love is never a stupid thing…there are some people who are too blind to see love, friendship, and happiness, so they take it out on others. You and I do have something in common though. We both were neglected once." Rowdy faced her.  
  
"Your parents were the same, huh?" Jenna shook her head.  
  
"No, they loved me…but…when I need them the most they are never there! I hate that!" she sat down on the ground and buried her head in her arms.  
  
"It's like they don't know I'm there sometimes…" she sobbed until she felt an arm around her shoulder. Rowdy comforted her.  
  
"Your parents always cared about you. You just were too stressed to see it." Jenna rested her head on his shoulder and spoke.  
  
"Thank you, Rowdy. I have only known you for a couple of hours, but I am already closer than ever to you…" Rowdy nodded.  
  
"Likewise. I will protect you from this day forward. I swear that on my life." Jenna sighed on his shoulder. He pecked her on the forehead and held her closer. Jenna's eyes suddenly shot open.  
  
"Rowdy! Something's here!" Rowdy stood up fast with Jenna still close. Jenna pulled out her flogs (which magically appeared), and Rowdy drew his blade. Jenna whispered to Rowdy.  
  
"Be on guard…the enemy feels—near!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as a portal opened under her and Rowdy's feet. She fell a lot faster than Rowdy and it scared her to death; Rowdy caught her and pulled her up to him. She grasped him and pulled him closer and he did the same. Suddenly, they flew out of a hole and hit something. It screamed.  
  
"You make a better weight than a sheathe you cow!" Jenna looked down to see Justin and him on top of another girl. Jenna would have shot up and punched Justin in the head if a certain someone weren't on her at the moment ( ^^ ). Jenna murmured loud enough for Justin to hear.  
  
"When I get up, you better start running." Krissy smiled.  
  
"Ah…sibling rivalry…brings back memories huh Rowdy?" Rowdy's elf ears perked up.  
  
"Uh huh…but sometimes rivalry isn't always a good thing." Suddenly, there were screams about the room and like Jenna and Rowdy: Jade, Matai, Matteo, and Rita came flying out of a nearby hole, and of course they land upon the other children. Jade groaned.  
  
"Man…I have never walked so far in my life…we never even reached that village did we Rita?" Rita groaned also.  
  
"Right…I didn't expect this to happen. Why are we here?" Matteo sighed.  
  
"You think we know Rita? Honestly…"  
  
"Stop your bickering." The kids hopped up as if it were a reflex. The nymphs made a straight line and the Genome fours followed slowly. Selestine appeared suddenly, he turned to the children.  
  
"I see we have made it through Anzonin's portals…very good…" Jade scratched her head in question.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Rita slapped her hand over Jade's mouth; Rita smiled at Selestine. Selestine waved his hands.  
  
"You don't need to do that Rita, she simply asked a question." He looked in Jade's direction.  
  
"I am Selestine. I am the Ruler Of Terra." Jade nodded as if she understood. She still had no idea what Terra was. Selestine faced the nymphs.  
  
"Your mission is complete. You may leave now!" Krissy looked worried.  
  
"But…we want to stay with them…" tears formed in her eyes. Justin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they were helping us whether it was there mission or not and we wanted to be friends!" Jade stepped forward.  
  
"We can't abandon them! They'll be all alone!" the nymphs looked sad with their elf ears pointing downwards. Krissy's eyes were streaming with tears; Rowdy had his head hung expecting Selestine to say no. Selestine coughed.  
  
"What has bonded you so close to them in such short time?" Rita took a step forward and threw her arms in the air.  
  
"Think about it! These people are probably the first we've seen in hundreds of years! Do you think we would want to be alone all over again!?" Selestine shook his head.  
  
"No…I wouldn't want to be alone either. I have experience loneliness and it was NEVER a blessing…I will grant you life with them." Rita and Krissy jumped up and down in the air; Rowdy pecked Jenna's cheek. Matai and Matteo high-fived and gave each other thumbs up. Krissy walked over to the ever so shy Justin and kissed his cheek. Rita and Jade began hugging each other for the happiness they felt. Selestine smiled and disappeared. Jenna laid a big kiss on Rowdy's lips when…  
  
"Jenna! Who is that boy!?!?!?!?!" Kuja's voice ringed in Jenna's ears; she turned to find Kuja almost red with anger. All of her aunts and uncles were there too. Ruby stood next to him calmly.  
  
"Awww…Jenna ah never knew you were inta guys. If ya needed help always ask me!" Jenna sweat dropped and did an anime fall. Kuja suddenly appeared in front of Rowdy who nearly fell over.  
  
"Where do you live boy? How much does your father make? What school do you go to?" Rowdy was petrified of the answers that he already had.  
  
"I use to live in alternate universe, my parents are terrible people, and…I don't go to school!" he leaned back from the angry Kuja. Everyone sweat dropped. Zidane laid his hand on Kuja's shoulder.  
  
"In love, the background should not matter." Jade smiled.  
  
"Then can I go with Tom?"  
  
"NO!!!" (Tom is gonna be in the sequel after Genome Offspring is done." Zidane's eyes were narrow and angry looking. Dagger sighed.  
  
"Zidane, you should ALWAYS take your own advice."  
  
AN: Hiya! Jade is here! I changed my pen name from 'Mana Warrior' to 'Jade Tribal'! Please review. 


	15. The Gathering

The Genome Offspring  
  
Jade sat in her room as she listened to her parents talking; Rita was sitting with her and searching for a good conversation. The twins and Matai had all gone home with their counterparts and that left Jade and Rita bored. Rita gave up on trying to find a conversation and listened with Jade. Jade was so concentrated on listening, she didn't even noticed that Rita had stopped. Zidane began speaking.  
  
"We'll have to get everyone back together again; I don't think we can protect everyone alone!" he nearly started yelling. Dagger replied.  
  
"That could take months honey! The moogles don't move that fast, you know!" Zidane sighed.  
  
"I know…I just want them all to be safe…hell, even people who have nothing to do with this aren't safe!" Dagger sighed and put her hand on Zidane's cheek.  
  
"I know…I know exactly who to get!" She ran to the desk in the living room and pulled out her stationary. She began writing as Zidane looked over her shoulder; the letter was for Eiko. It read:  
  
  
  
Eiko,  
  
Please come to the mountain by Dali quickly! This is an urgent message that we hope you take seriously! When everyone gets here we will explain, hope to death we see you!  
  
Dagger and Zidane Tribal  
  
  
  
Dagger dated it and started writing more letters exactly like it. One to each of their old friends: Amarent, Beatrix and Steiner, Vivi, Quina, and Freya and Fratley. She picked up the flute by the table, her knee-length dress flowing behind her. She ran outside and down the path; Zidane followed. Jade and Rita became alert and ran after them. Dagger stopped at the end of the path. She took a long breath.  
  
"Okay, I haven't done this in a long time but…here it goes!" she put the flute to her lips, and she played. Jade looked at her mom's feet to see a moogles standing next to her. The moogles tugged at Dagger's dress.  
  
"You called, kupo?" Dagger nodded and did an anime fall.  
  
"Oh geez I forgot! You don't deliver mail do you?" The moogles smiled.  
  
"Is okay, kupo. For you kupo I'll deliver these letters! How much do you have, kupo?" Dagger held them up.  
  
"Eight…" the moogles snatched them.  
  
"Okay!!!! See you, kupo!!!!!" the moogles dashed away. Dagger cupped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Thank you Moguo!" she turned around to see Jade and Rita standing there confused.  
  
"What are you two doing out of bed, hmm?" Jade sweat dropped.  
  
"Nothin!" Rita sighed. Zidane picked both of them up and hauled them up the path. Dagger followed slowly.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
"What's that Morrison?" Morrison ran over to the 16 year old Eiko at the entrance of Madain Sari. Morrison handed a letter to Eiko.  
  
"It's a letter for you Lady Eiko." Eiko smiled.  
  
"Maybe it's a letter from Dad. He's probably wondering how I'm doing on my trip from home…" Eiko tore up the letter and gasped.  
  
"Oh! A letter from the lovebirds huh?" she read it silently, and gasped.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong! Sorry Morrison, but I gotta go!!!" she ran back into the village and through the kitchen. She grabbed her angel flute and ran to the entrance. Morrison was now worn out as he saw Eiko run out. She had her adventure clothes on. The same thing she wore when she was still young.  
  
"Come back anytime Eiko!"  
  
*************  
  
"Thank you, Moguo." Steiner said in his loud Military voice; Beatrix put her hand on Steiner's and tugged at the letter.  
  
"Who's it for, hmmm?" she teased him by rubbing her finger on his chest; he made a silly looking blush.  
  
"B-b-both of us, dear." He managed to stammer.  
  
"You guys are sick." Beatrix and Steiner's 18 year old son Adrian said as he flopped himself on the couch in the living room; Beatrix and Steiner had retired from the force and settled down in a small neighborhood in Alexandria.  
  
"Don't you be like that young man; I still remember how you acted with your girlfriend inside of this house!" Beatrix scolded. Adrian murmured whatever and walked out the door.  
  
"So open it stupid ass!" Steiner fumbled with it a while until he finally ripped it; Beatrix leaned over and read. She gasped.  
  
"Shouldn't we hurry? I mean, come on, it sounds like they really need help!" Steiner nodded.  
  
"It is the queen who needs help! Let us make haste!" Beatrix grabbed her coat; she saw her old Save the Queen. She grabbed it and ran out. Steiner found his Excalibur and ran out after her.  
  
**************  
  
"What the hell is this?" Amarent looked at the letter; Moguo was gone before Amarent could ask anymore. Amarent just stared at it for a while then tore it open. He read and threw it over the cliff he was standing on. He mumbled to himself.  
  
"The only reason why I'm going because of the kid." He jumped off the cliff.  
  
**************  
  
Vivi stared at the letter that Moguo had just handed him; Vivi thanked Moguo and he went on his way. Vivi sat down on a nearby boulder and tore it open. He read silently to himself and sighed.  
  
"I wonder what this could be about…it's not like Zidane to call for help…" Vivi got up right away and faced the direction of Dali.  
  
"I use to be so scared when I was younger but for some reason since my nineteenth birthday…I've been braver…"  
  
*************  
  
"Thank moogles, Quina don't get letter much often." Moguo was already speeding towards Gizamaluke's Grotto before Quina could say anymore. Quina bit the letter open and read.  
  
"I come for Zidane!!!" he ran out of the marsh.  
  
*************  
  
"I thank you for the letter, you may go." Moguo sighed and breathed hard.  
  
"Thank Kami-sama that's the last one…" Freya sat with Fratley as he put his arm around her; they were inside of a building when they had received the letter so it wasn't so wet. Freya peeled the letter open carefully so she didn't rip the letter open as well as the envelope. She gasped.  
  
"By the gods Fratley!! It must be urgent from the sounds of the letter!" Fratley read it once more, and he nodded.  
  
"Then let us be off, love."  
  
*************  
  
"I wonder when they'll be getting here…" Dagger said as she paced around the living room. Mikoto, Blank, Kuja, and Ruby were already there; the children were running around outside with the nymphs. Zidane spoke.  
  
"Well Dagger, we did send the letters out about two days ago and you can't expect them all to show up." Suddenly there was a knock on the door; Dagger rushed to it. When she opened the door, a tall Vivi stood there.  
  
"Hi Dagger! It sure is great to see ya again!" Dagger smiled and embraced Vivi. Zidane came to the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well…if it isn't the Vivster!" Zidane punched him in the arm.  
  
"That was just a love tap, too." Dagger pushed Zidane.  
  
"Where's my love tap, bitch?" Zidane chuckled to himself and lifted her off her feet; Vivi walked up to them and tapped Zidane on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't call me over here just to play, did you?" Zidane put Dagger back on her feet and coughed.  
  
"No I didn't." Kuja walked into the room and Vivi did an anime fall.  
  
"Where did he come from!?" Kuja snorted but stayed quiet. Ruby walked into the room and smiled.  
  
"Well if it ain't the nephew of Cinna! C'mere ya little rascal!" Ruby head- locked him playfully and gave him a noogie; Vivi desperately tried to pull away until an annoyed Kuja separated them himself. Kuja never really was the playful type. In the doorway now stood Beatrix and Steiner; Steiner smiled.  
  
"Well, well, well Garnet, I see you have grown into a fine young woman." Dagger sighed.  
  
"Steiner, you know my name is not 'Garnet'. It's Dagger." Steiner put his hand on his head.  
  
"My apologies, Prin- Mrs. Dagger." He looked at Kuja and gasped.  
  
"HE is still alive! I thought we killed you!" Kuja snorted again.  
  
"Well…I guess you didn't! After you supposedly defeated me, Zidane found me and he too thought I died; when as a matter of fact, I had just fainted and woke up about a week later. Is that clear?" Steiner nodded; Beatrix took over.  
  
"So is it true that you have kids of your own?" Ruby came in.  
  
"Well DUH! And lemme tell ya, after a couple of vodka's and some South Gate Bundt Cake, Gods he can really wear you out from pleasure!" everyone in the room fell over; Mikoto and Blank who were in the back room looked in the room and sweat dropped. Steiner saw Mikoto and smiled.  
  
"Changing the subject…" Steiner glanced over at the still smiling Ruby and embarrassed Kuja.  
  
"How are you today? Anything new, anything?" Mikoto nodded and smiled.  
  
"Mmmhmm, I have a son as you know and..." she whispered in Zidane's ear.  
  
"When do we tell them about Anzonin?" Zidane hissed at her.  
  
"Later!" Mikoto nodded and looked back at Steiner.  
  
"That's all."  
  
"Splendid!" Freya appeared in the doorway; Fratley stood calmly behind. Freya walked in and put her hand on Zidane's shoulder.  
  
"So, I see the baby has grown into a boy!" Zidane scrunched his face up.  
  
"Whatdaya mean by that?" Freya shrugged.  
  
"It use to be me who had ta take care of you in Lindblum if you got hurt or screwed up somewhere…" Zidane ignored it. Freya remembered.  
  
"Ah yes…where are the children?" Zidane pointed at the back door.  
  
"They're outside; we'll call them in later, though." Freya nodded and turned to Fratley.  
  
"Are you planning to stay outside the whole time?" Fratley shook his head and came in.  
  
"Where food!?!?!?!" Quina showed up followed by Amarent who was carrying Eiko over his shoulder. Zidane looked bewildered.  
  
"Amarent…you haven't changed." Amarent coughed and pulled Eiko off; he placed her on her feet.  
  
"This was asleep when we found it." Eiko awoke.  
  
"Whoa…what happened…?" Eiko looked around confused. Zidane coughed.  
  
"Amarent told us that you fell asleep on your way here…" Eiko sweat dropped and replied.  
  
"Okay…sorry 'bout that…" Zidane smiled.  
  
"It's okay…now that we have everyone here…why don't we explain why we called you guys here…"  
  
  
  
AN: Hallo!!! I keep on going!!! Sorry about bein so late!!!! MY BAD!!!! 


End file.
